


Electric

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Restraints, Supernatural Elements, electro-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark uses his powers for good this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Electricity

Glenn swallows thickly, eyes tracking Mark's every movement as the other man walks around the bed, studying him from every angle. Glenn's arms are above his head, wrists cuffed to the headboard. He's completely naked, laying on top of the covers, spread out for Mark. Neither of them speak; this isn't the time for words.

Mark reaches out and brushes a hand across Glenn's chest, watching the muscles twitch under his fingers with a slight fascination. His hand trails down Glenn's stomach and his hip, avoiding his cock as it juts proudly up at the ceiling, hard and aching. Glenn whines a little in the back of his throat. Mark ignores him and runs his hand down his thigh to his knee and then back up again to his chest, once more avoiding his cock.

Mark holds his hand up in front of Glenn's face as light blue-purple sparks chase themselves around Mark's fingers. Glenn takes a deep breath as Mark lowers his hand, sparks and all, and strokes a fingertip over Glenn's nipple. The sensation is so intense that Glenn moans, rocking his hips up into the air. The electricity is almost painful, crackling along his nerves, but Mark has found the perfect balance of pain and pleasure and it is exquisite. 

Mark smirks down at him, pleased with his reaction. He moves his hand down over Glenn's chest, allowing the sparks to play over his skin. Glenn whimpers, the delicate sparking sensation driving him crazy as it dances over his bare skin. Mark increases the amount of electricity being passed between them and Glenn gasps, hips bucking up into the air, desperate for friction on his cock. He doesn't think he's ever been this turned on before in his life.

Mark laughs down at him when he bucks beneath his hand. "You need more, little brother?"

"Fuck, please, Mark." Glenn gasps, hips shifting restlessly on the bed.

Mark smirks at him again and wraps his sparking fingers around Glenn's cock. 

Glenn nearly comes unglued at the first touch of Mark's hand on his cock. The sparks flicker up and down his erection, making the sensation all the more intense. Glenn's hands grip the bars of the headboard as he thrusts his hips up into Mark's hand, watching in awe as the sparks sting lightly at his cock, pushing closer and closer to an orgasm that threatens to shock him, literally and figuratively. 

Mark has had years of practice with his powers and he knows exactly what it takes to make Glenn come undone and combining the two just made sense to him. He loves the reactions he can pull from Glenn by letting his electricity play across his skin, wrenching moans and screams from the other man. 

He speeds up his stroking and lets more sparks flow across his fingers, curling and dancing in an impressive light show across Glenn's cock. He can tell that Glenn is going to come soon and he revels in that, knowing that he's the only one that can take Glenn apart so well.

"Mark, fuck, gonna come!" Glenn cries out, arching his back as Mark tweaks his nipple with his other hand. 

Mark leans down and kisses Glenn roughly, letting Glenn taste his electricity as it flows between them in every place that Mark touches Glenn. Glenn comes with a hoarse yell that Mark greedily swallows, feeling the wet heat of Glenn's release drip down his hand as he lets his sparks die down.

He breaks the kiss and looks down at Glenn with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "How was that for using my powers for good?"

"I think you can do better." Glenn matches his smirk.

Mark laughs, deep and wicked, letting his sparks fly again as he reaches for Glenn.

If this is what it's like, using his powers for good and all that, well, he could definitely get behind that.


End file.
